Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention generally relate to a medical implant for insertion into the human and/or animal body.
Description of the Related Art
Generally, medical implants for insertion into the human and/or animal body are known. Typically, implants of this type may have a self-sufficient power supply, which draws energy from the body into which these implants have been inserted. Generally, this is also known as “energy harvesting”. Typically, the level of efficacy is low and the amount of energy obtained is therefore often insufficient. Generally, this is particularly the case with implants with therapeutic energy delivery, which have an increased energy demand.